User blog:The-Rootbeer-Queen/One full year
So, I'm nearing the mark of my first full year since I first joined. I've met alot of great and creative people, alot of whom have left us. My characters have improved greatly, and I've had alot of fun on here! ^^ Of course, there are always the haters.. But frankly, I'm past the point of caring. If you don't like a character of mine or a story or a shipping... That's Okay. You can hate it all you want, but just know that that won't stop me from loving it or changing it. But over all, I really need to apologise for the way I've behaved in the past. I've been so immature, insensitive, and insecure... I've really messed myself up. But I just want you all too know, I'm sorry. I really truly am. I keep on feeling guilt for alot of the lies I've told. I guess what im trying to say is.. I want to start over. Mark anything stupid, foolish, and hurtful I've done in the past as Teenage drama, and insecurity. I want to go on now and try to make up for what I've done. If some of you could give me second chance, I'd really appreciate it. I'm not trying to guilt trip anyone, you don't have to forgive me for what I've done.. If you can't forgive me, I'll just have to accept it. But I would really like to settle it once and for all. I promise I will be better. I will be more careful about what I say, I'll stop all the lies I've told, and will be more respectful. Having said that, I'd like to shout out my thanks to a few users for sticking with me through the good and the bad. Pipthepuplover: I always look forwards to talking with you, and you can't help but make me smile. Your drawings are amazing and all your characters are adorable. Confetiithepartypup: I love chatting and role playing with you, your a fun person to collaborate and vent to. Your so sweet and kind, and your also very beautiful too! I always look forwards to seeing what you'll do next, and all of your characters have a special spark to them. Also, your art is so wonderful and it improves every day. USS hero: always a person I go to when I need to talk. Your creative ideas make you special, and your so understanding its amazing. Van: Now there's a person I know I can always count on! Your very sensitive and sweet, and I love roleplaying with you. Lunar-lex: Your so sweet and an amazing person. Your art is super cute and also unique! Your a good friend and someone I admire. Thunderbird: Your so funny and cute, and all your stories are so captivating! I love all your concepts and how you can make crossovers seem like a real episode! Takota: You really helped me get started with Maleficent, and was a full supporter. Your character ideas are amazing, and it's funny how your organisations and World seem so real! Nicky: my first friend on the Wikias. Right away I couldn't help but adore your cheery funny attitude, and you are a friend that never lets me down. I love collaberating and talking to you! I absolutely adore your character Shooter, he is one of my most favorite OCs. Charlie Tanner: I want to thank you so much! I was a bit of a jerk to you at first, but you still tried to reach out and be my friend. And im glad you did, life on the wiki wouldn't be the same without you. Your a person I know I can talk to, and I really appriciate you being there for me. I've enjoyed talking and role playing with you, I wonder what the future might bring Vixiedog: now here is a sweetheart that I know and love! She's one of the sweetest most amazing people you could ever meet. I love talking with her and working out characters, shippings, and collaberations with her. She's the kind of person you can't help but love. I thank everyone who has supported my stories and characters throughout the year, and I look forwards to another year on the wiki. Category:Blog posts